Legend of Zelda: Journey of Twins
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Link and Zelda are twins, that are seperated at a young age to take different paths! Now reunited, their evil sides are starting to show. rated T for character death.


Legend of Zelda:

Journey of Twins

This time Zelda and Link are the evil ones. Who will stop them? None other than little old Colin and cute old Marth. This story is based on the Evil series by the Vocaloids.

----------------read----------------

Ch1: The Daughter and Servant of Evil

"You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful twins. If it's to protect you, I will even become evil." Link said to Zelda after Midna had left. This had brought never seen flashbacks to Zelda's mind, of when she was a young child.

"_Hey! Get back here! That's my tiara!" Zelda yelled, running after Link. It was their 5th birthday. She had just gotten a tiara. It was a special gift for one of the special twins. They were blessed by the church bells._

"_Come on sis! You gotta really want it!" Link yelled to her. She stopped and reached in her pocket. A smile beamed on her face._

"_Do you want your new pocket watch back?" Zelda asked him. He sighed._

"_Trade?"_

"_Sure!" As they handed each other their things, the church bells rang. Zelda looked down. _

"_I guess it's time." They had been warned a week in advance that when they turned 5, Zelda would be the new princess and Link would always be a commoner._

"_Yep." Link said looking at the ground. He held his pinky out._

"_Let's promise to see each other again someday!" They pinky swore on the occasion and Zelda was led to the castle._

_----------------------------------------back to original scene---------------------------------------------------------_

"B-brother?!" Zelda exclaimed. Link just smiled and laughed. "I don't believe this! I-I never had a brother!" Link just sighed.

"They brainwashed you sis! But don't let them know you know!" he said to her. Then he asked, "Will you allow me to be your servant?" Zelda's eyes got freakishly huge. Then after what seemed like hours, she answered, "Yes, brother, I will." Link ran to Zelda and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you, sis! I'll do EVERYTHING you ask!" he stated

After about a month, Zelda began paying Link with money from Colin's family. Link went to tell Zelda something.

"Zelda?" Link called.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked.

"I must go to Aritia for the next week." he replied.

"Why?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Marth needs help rebuilding the castle." Link said to her.

When Link arrived, he found that Shad was invited as well. Shad was the man Zelda loved. Because he was smart and knew how to handle things. But Shad was in love with Aritia's princess. Upon his return Link told his sister about what he saw.

"WHAT?!" Zelda yelled in anger.

"Zelda listen its not my fault!" Link tried to argue.

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS GIRL?" Zelda screeched.

"her name is..." Link said but could not finish. he was afraid for the princess, for he had fallen in love with her as well!

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY BROTHER!!!!!" Zelda yelled in an aggravated tone.

"Elice..." Link finally said. He now waited upon the harsh punishment that was coming for Elice.

"TAKE HER" Zelda yelled to her brother in a demanding tone, "LOCK HER UP FOR THE REST OF HER DAYS!"

So Link traveled back to Aritia, to kidnap the princess and lock her up as his sister demanded.

"Marth, I'm sorry but Elice has to come with me!" Link said in a depressing tone with tears in his eyes.

After locking Elice up Zelda said to Link, "Make sure Aritia is badly stirred!"

Link led the Hyrulian army through Aritia, burning down everything in their path.

"Why, Link, why do this to us?" Marth said in a discouraged tone.

"One reason, and one reason only..." Link started to speak, "Zelda demanded that this was done!" he sighed.

As the army left, Marth stood on the cliff over looking what had become of his beautiful country.

"Link.....you fool." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, at Colin's house.

"UGH! I am sick and TIRED of having to scrounge for FOOD!" Rusl yelled, bringing in a loaf of bread. Colin knows of why they were forced to the bottom. Zelda was taking from his family to pay Link. He grabbed his sword and left.

Back at the castle.

"Zelda! They're planning to overthrow us! I can feel it!" Link was freakishly worried.

"Don't you worry about it." Zelda said, eating cake. Link looked out the window.

"Sis, there's an angry mob outside." he said. Zelda looked uneasy. Link grabbed a spare pair of clothes.

"Zelda, wear my clothes. Escape immediately." Link said to her.

"But, Link!" Zelda started.

"I am a princess, you are a fugitive. Destiny divided sad twins. If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood in my veins."

Link got into Zelda's clothes and was ready for the worst. He let the people take him. Before he was beheaded, he was given last words. He got his best Zelda imitation ready.

"Oh, it's tea time!" he said with the imitation ready.

Zelda was standing at the ocean water's edge, holding a bottle with a message in it.

"Thank you, Link." she cried, clutching Link's pocket watch in her hand.


End file.
